5th Day Seimei and Ritsuka: Making Memories
by cho-chan09
Summary: 5th Day of 12 'cests of Christmas! Ritsuka has started an online diary. As he writes, a piece of the past comes up.


_**5**__**th**__** Day: Seimei and Ritsuka Christmas Special**_

_**Making Memories**_

*A/N So I got this out at a reasonable time I think. ^_^ Here is a small tribute to those people who can't handle the heavy stuff and just like the fluff. This is a short angsty/fluff bit about Ritsuka and Seimei. If you follow the manga/anime you know Seimei is dead. I twisted this just a bit because (spoiler!) ... He does come back but it isn't as it seems. Now, these are just little diary entries. 12 because, well, I feature a little something about Christmas in each story. Except I think the last one because, well, just nowhere to put it what with that screaming Al... Anyway, enjoy me not ranting!*

_Ritsuka's Online Diary Entry #1:_

My councilor told me that I should start a diary, so that's what I'm doing here. My name is Aoyagi Ritsuka. I don't understand the way the world works, even though I act like I do. All I really know is that life is unfair. At the very least, it is to me. Well, that's how I feel. However, recently there have been some events that have begun to change how I feel. Ever since I enrolled at my new school, I've met new people that I can almost consider friends. The only other friend I ever really had was my older brother, Seimei. But he died in a freak accident. I later learned that the accident was a cover-up. I learned this from a guy who says he knew my brother. His name is Soubi.

_Entry #2:_

Soubi is so weird! I just don't understand him. He says he'll do anything I ask but he's hardly obedient. What is his problem? All I want to know about is how he knew my brother and why was he killed. The stupid guy only says he can't tell. It makes no sense!

_Entry #3:_

My mother hit me again today. I wish Seimei was still here. He'd know what to do. I hate myself for not knowing how to deal with her. I can't be who she wants me to be because I can't be that way anymore. It can't go back to the way it was because it just wouldn't be the same without my brother. I miss him and I know she does too. I want to know how to help her. I need my brother!

_Entry #4:_

My sensei asked me about my new wounds. I told her I fell. Seimei always said that lying was bad, but what else can I do? I hate making others worry more than I hate lying. This is why I really want to help my mother and beat the crap out of Soubi! He is so irritating. How did my brother ever become friends with him?

_Entry #5:_

Soubi, it turns out, is a Fighter. He was my brother's battle partner. I find this strange. Why would my brother need to fight? Actually, it makes me even surer that he knows something. I want to find out what happened to my brother. I NEED to know! He meant, no, means everything to me. He's all I ever really had. And now it turns out that he gave Soubi to me in order to become my Fighter! I don't know what's going on, but if it gets me the answers I seek, I'll take it head on!

_Entry #6:_

I battled these two strange kids today. And Soubi kissed me! He told me that my brother had told him to love me. I don't get why. I only want love from Seimei! That's all I've ever wanted. More than anything else. And so I was beyond happy when the kids I fought gave me a disk that they said had something to do with him! However, when I got home and put it into my computer, it got a virus! What a stupid computer. Worse, the data on the disk was erased!

_Entry #7(written in a different and):_

Ritsuka, you've grown. I'd expect you to look no less handsome than I when I was your age. You have always aspired to be like me. I'm honored. Did you really think that was a virus? No, otouto, that was the gift inside the disk. I am here with you now. I always have been.

_Entry #8:_

Seimei?! How are you doing this? My diary only opens with my password. I don't understand. I hate not understanding! How can this all be happening? Please, tell me!

_Entry #9(by Seimei):_

Unfortunately, even here I am in danger, as are you. I don't want you getting hurt. I'm sorry that I have kept secrets from you, but it was necessary to keep you safe. I do love you, Ritsuka. I always have and I always will. However, we cannot be together right now. There are many things that I have to do. Things that I'm afraid I must keep you in the dark about to prevent them from using you. Please understand otouto. I have your best interest at heart.

_Entry #10:_

When can I see you? It's been too long and I need to see for myself that you're still alive as you say! Please, Seimei. I don't care what you've done or anything like that. I just need you to come back home!

_Entry #11(Seimei):_

I'm sorry that things have to be this way right now. And even more sorry that I won't be able to contact you for a few days after this. Don't worry though, my otouto. You'll see me again. Always remember that I love you and will do anything to keep you safe. I promise that when we meet again, I'll scratch your ears, just the way you like. So don't lose them, ok?

_Entry #12:_

I hate this. I hate it all! Seimei, why can't you just come home? I can help protect you? I'm not weak like before. I know I can save you now! But, if you say you'll come home, then I think I can wait a bit longer. But I won't wait forever, Seimei, so hurry up! Because I will save my ears. I want you to have them. You're the one I love and I want to show you just how much. We can make new memories that will erase the bad ones. So come home soon.

*There you have it. Dunno if this will have a continuation. I'll think about it. Anyway, please review! I thought it was kinda cute with a bit of sad hopefulness in the background. But, tomorrow will have more delicious lemony goodness! Asta manana! ^_^*


End file.
